Forgotten memory
by Narutohinata4e
Summary: A litle short story about how naruto realies how hinata feels for him. NaruXhina
1. Chapter 1

(found some wrong spelling, if you find some too please tell me so i can chance it)

Forgotten memory

[ This is my first real try to writhe in English so please look over the poor Grammatik.

I will maybe writhe more to this story or let it stand for it self.

So enjoy the story

*thinking*

"talking"

I don't own Naruto but I own my self ]

XXXxxxXXX

The blond boy with the sky blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Was laying in his bed for the first time since almost 2 years. A light smile on his face, by thinking of the great time he had with Ero-Sensei and the warm welcoming when he came back. Even dew his cheek still hurts from the hit of his female team-mate.

But as warm the welcoming was he did not oversee the cold and hatred eyes of some villagers. By remembering the feeling of how the eyes looked at him and there low but cold voices. The small smile on his face faded and his bright eyes shadowed. He still remembered how it was in the past before he got genin and that it got better but it still hurt. He hoped that when he came back the glares at him will stop. But it this hope got scattered. His heart screamed out in pain.

"He was alone and will always be."

He thought He curled himself to a ball rocking softly back and fort. And with tears hold back he slowly fallen in too a restless sleep.

XXXxxxXXX

*Move faster feet. Come on they will get me. I am a goner if they do*

The sun slowly raised before him at he was running for his life. The sound of the five men behind him. The angry growls of there voices and the sound of fast and heavy steps behind him slowly getting near him. As he heard them getting up to him his heart beaded faster and he cursed himself.

*Damn it. I need to go faster. Please feet! Please Kami!*

His blood shouted true his veins, his legs where burning and his heart beaded so fast he believed it will stop every second. The cold air was hard too breath but he didn't give up. Till he believed that he outruns the men. He sat down breathing heavy. But still a bright smile was slowly lighting up his face and he almost wanted to thank Kami but just then something hit him an the pain drowned him in darkness.

The darkness around him was peacefully but all to fast he got pulled back to the light as something cold was hitting him. After his eyes could see clearly again he save the hatefully faces of the five men standing above of him. His clothe where soaking wet, but by the strong smell it was no water. Some came in his eyes and it burned and blurted his sighed but he could still see what the leader of the group pulled out of his pants. His howl world focused on the objects and his body was trembling of fear. It was a red fire lighter. Shinning in the light with came true the treetops of the forest the man had dragged him in after they knocked him out. His mind was screaming what his mouth cut not bring out.

*No I don't want to die! Please I will never ever still food! Don't burn me!*

But the man could not hear his screaming mind and just laughs at his fearsome look. His eyes followed the lightened firelighter at it fell in slow motion on to his clothe. The flames spread and even dew he was frightened he still looked fascinated at the flames. The slowly worked it way up his clothe and on to his skin. Then the pain came and he screamed.

"Noooooooo….

XXXxxxXXX

Ooooooo"

He was sitting on his bed, soaked in cold sweat, his hand clinging into the bed. His scream still ringed in his ear. He lifted on hand to his head and spoke quietly to himself.

"It was just a dream. Get your act together Naruto! …"

*… no it was no dream … the pain, the heat and nowhere to escape… it was no dream. It was a forgotten memory…how old was I that time… 7 no… maybe 6… it was my birthday…*

He hugged himself as the memory came chasing him of that day he had forgotten till today. All the feelings of fear and pain… and hope?

*What is it? Where does this feeling come from?*

He looked confused out of his open window into the cloudy night. Slowly the clouds gave the full moon free to shine with his light over Konoha. As he looked at it the memory came to him. Slowly a smile spread again on his face.

*Soft hands as with as snow, raven like hair and tearful eyes as bright as the moon with a small touch into lavender.*

Slowly the words of the small girl that time came back to him and his eyes brighten so much that the almost could be named shinning.

"N-naruto-kun don't die please! Don't cry…sniff… I'll help you so please don't run away from me. I don't hate you… sniff… I admire you… sniff… even though you are the demon host you are no demon. The should not hate you. Please let me help you…sniff…Naruto-kun I believe in you that you will be Hokage one day and show them how w-wrong they are… DON´T DIE ON ME! NARUTO-KUN!"

His howl body was shaking and tears of happiness rolled over his cheeks.

*How could I forget it. She was there. Hinata was there and she cared about me … even though she knows about the demon inside of me. She cared…How could I not see it.*

All the memories of Hinata rushed true his mind and even some he never was beware of. How she was always looking with warm eyes at him. How see never laugh over him. How see feared about him when he got in trouble. How see followed him and looked out of the shadows on him when he trained. How see cheered for him with her eyes. The time by the Cunin-exams where see tried to help him and after his fight with Kiba. Slowly all made sense. Like the pieces of a puzzle it came together. And for the first time he could really understand what her eyes said to him all the time.

I love you.

XXXxxxXXX

Made it now it up to you if I go on or not.

If you like it give me some reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten memory- Rainy Day

[This is the second chapter, hope you like it…

Mmh I don't own Naruto]

XXXxxxXXX

One Week has past since that day and his friends where worried about him. Since he didn't leave his Home or even talk to them. When Ero-Sensei once forced himself inside he found himself thrown out the window with Rasengan. After that his Sensei told all his friends the shut not go to him and that Naruto wouth come out when what ever was bordering has settle down. Everyone cut see the worry on his face but they promised it him… but one girl hat her finger crossed at that time.

The blond boy was sitting once again one his bed starring to his door. The door he cut not cross as much as he liked to do. But fear was holding him down.

*What if see doesn't love me anymore? When see did go on?*

This thought circlet all the time in his head and when he got tired he dreamed of her. It was always the same start. He was sitting with her in Ichiraku eating ramen and just talked about nothing special. She had the little blush on her face what he found so cute and her eyes looked full of love up to him.

Then the dream chance, sometime when he told her his feeling see smile at him softly.

But most of the time her eyes chance and looked coldly at him and see stood up and walked out to the streets. He did go after her but to ask her what happened but always before he cut get her see vanished and popped up somewhere else. He was running after her screaming her name but see didn't look back to him.

At that point he awakens and feels hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He wouth not stand it when see wouth look at him like that. So he stayed there on his bed lost in despairs at it began to rain.

XXXxxxXXX

The girl looked at the door before her. Her hands just a ince away from it where shaking not just because she was afraid but also to the faked that see was soaking wet and cold. When she did go from home it had started raining softly but all to soon it came down like a waterfall and the wind hat picked up to a roaring beast. First she wanted to go back but her worry's about the blond boy she loved all this years had carried her true the storm. But now not even on meter away she was afraid. She cursed herself for being so weak. But see cut not take it if he wouth look angry at her or say harsh words. She let her hand fall to her side and fell to her knees as she started to cry.

XXXxxxXXX

At the same time the blonde boy has made up his mind and stood before the same door. His hand clichéd to fists as he challends his fears. He mumbled to himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I never give up and never go back on my word. I will go to her and say how I feel. What ever her answer may be. That's a Promise."

He straiten his back and looked angry at the door before he opened it with force an runs out just to fall over something other better someone.

"Ow who?"

As he opened his eyes and pulled himself on the knees. Right below him on her back between his knees and hands which where placed on the floor near her head was the raven haired girl. She looked up to him with tearful and shocked eyes. New tears escaped her eyes as she saw how he looked. His hair was a mess and his where blood shocked by all the crying. His clothe looked like they where'd chance for days. Her heart aches.

Before he cut react she clenched to him and cried into his shirt. He slowly picked her up and carried her into his home. He was silent. All his questions where answered the moment he looked in her eyes. She was her because she was worried about him. She cried because she first had the same fear like him and then because he looked so awful. He wanted to laugh of happiness but her tears he feeled pierced his heart. He sat on his bed hugging her trembling body tightly and whispering calming words into her ear. He was looking at her, taking in every little detail. Her now long hair, her with skin, her long black eyelashes over her tear wet cheeks. The feeling of her soft body against him.

He noticed that the more she calmed down the redder her cheeks got. He cut not hold down the small foxy smile which spread on his face. Her blush was so cute even dew in the past he believed she was sick when he had saw it. His smile got bigger.

*Oh she is sick. Lovesick just like me.*

He cut feel his own cheek burn up by a blush. He stopped to whisper to her only to move to her forehead to place a small kiss on it.

"Everything all right now Hinata-chan. You don't net to worry. OK?"

By the soft kiss she sifted up, she nodded but didn't dare to look at him. But she knew that she will need to let him go. Her wet cloth where making his wet to. While her mind raced to find a way to get off she feeled his lips again this time on her burning cheeks. Her head shoot back from him and she looked with big eyes at him. He was smiling at her his eyes just a little bit open. She cut feel her blush deepen and her mouth opened just to close again without to ask what she wanted to ask. He chuckled a little before he pulled her back und laid a hand on her cheek and before his lip's touched her he said full of the love he feeled.

"Because I love you Hinata-chan."

XXXxxxXXX

*sniff* aw so cute

Ok dear readers do you want a next chapter ? If yes just give me some reviews .


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten memory – The morning

[So the next chapter have fun while you read it.

I don't own Naruto]

XXXxxxXXX

"_Because I love you. Hinata-chan."_

His lips touched hers softly and backed off to look at her. At first she was shocked. The boy she loved all this years just said her the thing she wished for the most and had kiss her. She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers and she slowly touched her lips with her fingers. She wanted to kiss again and she looked up to him. He smiled softly at her before he moved back to her but stopped just one ince away from her lips. She struggled for a second before she closed the cap between them. The kiss they shared was slow and full of there love, they feeled like thousand butterfly's where dancing in there tummies. Slowly she scouted her hands up from his chest to his messy hair and buried them there while he lifted on hand to the back of her neck. She led out a small gasp as she feeled his tongue touch her upper lip. He fast took advances of it and began to explore her mouth. Her hands griped his hair tightly at the sensation of his hot tongue in her mouth and after some seconds she slowly began to move her own tongue. The battle for domination started slow but picked up more and more. His other hand which was holding her waist all this time slowly began to move down her back over her hips to her front and than up her jacked till he found the zipper to open the jacked. She didn't notice all of that till she feeled his warm hand on her hips. She broke the kiss to look nervous at him. His eyes where darken by passion as he looked at her. The front of her jacked was open and he could see her lavender-colour bra hugging her breast, the flat well trained tummy. Her skin was shining lightly from the water on it. He notices that she wanted to remove her hands from his hair but he holed her hands before she could hide her body. He pulled her against him and could hear her moan quietly at the heat of his body meet her cold body. He kissed her cheek and added some more kisses till he was by her ear.

"We shut get rite of the wet cloth."

XXXxxxXXX

The sun was shining true his window and warming up the cold air of the night. He looked with have closed eyes out the window a small smile on his lips as he turned to the girl laying next to him. She had stolen the blanked and has curled herself together like a small cat and her hair was falling over her face and small sounds of breathing cut be heard. His smile got brighter at the picture she looked so cute, he could look at her all day but he could feel the urge to play a little prank and he could not resist. He stood up from the bed just in his boxers and walked to the other side of the bed. He slowly bend down and moved the blanket from her neck and started to kiss her lightly. Every time his lips touched her neck he cut see her body trembling lightly. He smiled like a fox before he gave her neck a big lick just to blow on it the next second.

"Eek!"

She jumped one hand going to her neck the other one trying to find something to hold, because her jump broth her to the eage of the bed. As her other hand found something to hold on and she had found her balance again. She heard a small groan from where her other hand was. She turned her head just to see that she had griped Naruto`s member true his boxers. She feeled how it began to grow and her blood shot to her head. She let go from him bringing her hands together in front of her chest.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun. I… I…"

He stopped her from talking by giving her a kiss. He smiled sheepish at her.

"It's ok Hinata-chan and good morning."

"G-good morning."

"You're clothe shut be dry now. They are on the table. I'll go under the shower."

After he vanished in to the bathroom she looked to the cloth on the table. Her eyes got big and her blush deepened.

*When my cloths are over there…*

She looked down at herself. She had an orange T-Shirt on that was around 3 sizes to big for her. She slowly lifted it up just to let out the breath she had hold when she saw her underwear. She let go of the shirt and slowly freed herself from the blanked that was curled around her legs. Her eyes looked again at her cloth on the table at the memory from the last day came back to her mind. She remembered how she cried and how she clutched to Naruto. How he had carried her inside. Said her how he feeled about her, than how they kissed and how she fainted after_ "We shut get rite of the wet cloth."_ But nothing after that. Her mind raced at images of how Naruto undressed her where popping up. Her cheeks where burning up again but she shacked her head in hope to get these images out of her had if she doesn't want to faint again. She stood up from the bed and changes into her normal clothe. The where dry but one or two places where still a little wet. After she had changes see looked around. The room which he called his home was a mess. Everywhere was empty instant-ramen-cups and newspapers from around 2 years ago. Her left eye flinched a little.

After 10 minutes he had showered and changes into his usable cloth. He came back out of the bathroom just to see how Hinata was cleaning up his room. She was on all fours on hand gripping to a half full trash bag and her other hand trying to get something out from under his bed. He had a perfect look of her backside. His hand rushed over his mouth by that picture and the memory's how she looked when he had changes her clothe after she fainted. He pushed the memories away and looked around his room just to see that she had got rite of all the cups and newspapers. The where now in trash bags or nicely bound together next to his door. One of his eyebrow's rouse up at the 3 trash bags she already hat felled with trash. His eyes traced back to Hinata. She was sitting now with the back to him holding something in her hands. He could not see what it was but he could see her ears where red. So he slowly walked behind her to look at the item she was holding.

*Kakashi I going to kill you. You fucking pervert!*

The item she was holding was _Come come paradise_. He had got it once from him but never looked inside of it. He thought he had thrown it away but like it seems it had found his way under his bed. He bends down behind her and took the item out of her hand and opened the trash bag she had let go and let the book fall inside of it. He could feel his cheeks burn up of shame and he looked away from her and mumbled just loud enough that she could her him.

"That's not my. I did get it as a present once but I thought I had thrown it out."

He smacked himself mentally for the stupid explain. She looked up to him and sah the blush on his face and couldn`t suppress the small smile because he seemed just at ashamed of the item like her. He looked at her from the side of his eyes and sah the small smile and he could feel that a small smile was spreading on his face to. He closed the trash bag and looked now directly at her. A big grin on his face.

"Yo Hinata want to fetch breakfast by Ichiraku Ramen?"

Her eyes widen a little bit before she started to giggle softly while she nodded. He pulled her up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Alright treat on me."

XXXxxxXXX

The End

maybe i will writhe on later,but right now i just can`t come up with anything good... thanks for reading it and review.

... if anyone has a idea i would like too hear/read it


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor Note:**

ATTENTION PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICE!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many (writers or readers), have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now,some of the better examples of up and cumming writers out there are now at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For that reason the permanent loss of a story. While I as a reader don't have anything that written that violates your terms of of use. There are those our there who actual can write a really good story that I that I love to read and they would they stories would loose there original form and content, and this something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while the authors of the stores can't claim ownerships of the the characters because it fanfiction, the stories they create based on them are THEIRS and to simply DESTROYING THEM IS INEXCUSABLE!

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have a to question as to why such a thing in all this time, simply was wasn't added.

If your worried about falsification of registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took the steps and PARENTS WHOM AREN'T MONITORING their kids can't complain, if that is even your concern. IF it is more a of a personal view or desire that please let people and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if more akin to a wide spectrum of purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand THAT BY DOING THIS YOUR GOING TO BE LARGE NUMBER OF YOUR WRITERS, and and thus your income from the lack for readers will drop if there not some level of action to help with this situation. I HOPE YOU STOP THIS MADNESS BEFORE IT STARTS!

FOR there who are this please sign on pass it on send to the support severs to get some movement on this!

Narutohinata4e

Sleepless Demon

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

tennisdesi91

Ratchet McCloud


End file.
